The present invention relates to seats, and more particularly to a headrest with side pads and a means of adjusting the said pads with the aim of increasing the comfort of the occupant of a seat equipped with the headrest when relaxing or sleeping.
There is already known a headrest formed by the top of the back of the seat which has adjustable lateral support elements. To this end, the frame of the seat holds a guide and a slider, movable in the guide, is joined to an element for lateral support of the head. Since this type of support cannot be adjusted in height, it is constantly in the field of lateral vision of the occupant and constitutes a real bother in certain situations.